1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a print control apparatus, a print control method, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer-readable recordable medium, more particularly to a print control apparatus, a print control method, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer-readable recordable medium that may print a document using at least one print saving mode from among a plurality of print saving modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus that generates, prints, receives, and transmits image data, and a representative example includes a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, a fax, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP).
The image forming apparatuses require ink, toner, paper, or energy to print an image on paper. Various methods have been tried in an attempt to save ink, toner, paper, and energy.
For an image forming apparatus used for a business, an issue of wasted ink, toner, paper, and energy is serious. To attempt to overcome this issue, for example, a print condition to convert color to black or white may be stored or a print condition to print on both sides of paper may be designated.
However, a user needing to change the print settings may be inconvenient.
Therefore, a way to save toner while printing that is convenient to a user convenience is desired.